Innocence and the Dragon
by Born of the Wave
Summary: Based on Disney's BatB. Carly is a young woman who wants more than her boring village. Jack is a prince who dreams to be king but is under a curse and has to learn to love and must be loved back. These two meet, can they break the curse?


A young boy clad in a blue uniform, was running towards his classroom at an alarming speed. He suddenly busted through the door and put his hands on his knees, panting slightly. He straightened up and rubbed the back of his head, sweat dropping slightly, "Sorry I'm late, teach!"

His teacher scowled at him deeply, "You're sorry? This is the thirty-sixth time you've been late for my class this semester, Mr. Rua! Besides, don't you remember that you are due to turn in your report on how duel monsters effect the world, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, sensei! I got it all in my head!" the green-haired boy pointed at himself and smiled brightly.

His teacher merely smirked, "Very well, then. Why don't you recite it for the class then?" he asked.

"Sure, why not?" Rua chimed and then walked over to the center of the room, "Okay, anyways… Once upon a time in the future."

The teacher sighed, "Oh dear… I have a feeling this is going to be a very long class period."

* * *

Once upon a time in the future, there was a prince whose dream was to become king. But this prince was greedy, selfish, and unkind in every way! He thought that he was the best, and scoffed at all people who tried to act kindly towards him. He lived in a beautiful and large castle with all of his servants, but no one else to give him companionship.

One stormy night there was a young woman with short blue hair who needed shelter. She, mistakenly but with nowhere else to go, asked for protection in the prince's castle. He simply scowled at her and turned her away, slamming the large, heavy wooden door in her face.

Two magical traveling duelists who were passing by saw the incident, and they saw just how greedy and mean the prince really was. They were curious of this and decided to walk over to the door as well. They knocked on the thick wooden door, and it was pulled open to reveal one of the servants of the castle.

It was a fairly small girl, around thirteen. She peered up at the traveling duelists, a slight smile on her face, "Yes? How may I help you?" she chimed kindly.

"We would like protection, little one," said one of them.

"Oh!" the girl shouted and then opened the door more to allow them to enter, "Come in! Come in!"

"Thank you," said the other one, nodding shortly.

The two looked around the grand entrance and pulled off their hoods, revealing a man with two-toned brown hair that was spiked in the back a bit and warm brown eyes and another with blue hair that was in a similar style and green eyes.

Another servant peeked their head around a corner, this one looking alarmingly like the other girl that had let the two in.

"Who are they? Who are they sissy?" he asked, running over to his sister and grabbing her arm lightly.

"They're just traveling duelists, brother," she said gently, smiling gently.

"Oh! Cool!" he shouted happily jumping up and down for a bit.

His twin laughed, "Now, now, come on brother! We should get to sleep!" she turned towards the two standing there, "Nee-chan will show you the way!" she shouted as she walked away, her brother in tow.

Another girl walked down the stairs at the same time as the twins ran up them. It was a young woman with violet hair. The back was shaped like a tulip, and most of her bangs seemed to be rolled up into a peculiar hair roller, and two long bangs hung next to her face, stopping at her elbows.

"Hello," she greeted kindly.

The two bowed their heads again.

"Follow—!" she began, but was cut off.

"Who dares to enter my house without my permission!" came a sudden, loud, booming voice from the top of the stairs.

The maid stopped and turned around, alarmed, "M-Master!" she shouted, her eyes wide and full of fright, "I-I-!"

"Get them out!" roared the prince form before, his eyes filling with an angry fire. He looked actually quite scary at this point, his long blonde extensions flying everywhere.

The twins appeared at the top of the stairs again, but to the very side. They both looked extremely scared, and looked like they were resisting running down the stairs to the maid in an attempt to hide themselves.

"M-Master! I-It was me who let them in!" shouted the girl.

The prince turned on her and glared murderously, "How dare you? You have betrayed me!" he screamed.

The small girl shrunk back in fear, tears starting to appear in her eyes. Her brother stepped in front of her, holding his arms out protectively, "It isn't her fault! Stop yelling at her!" he shouted, tears starting to form in his eyes, as well.

The maid ran up the stairs and gathered both of them in her arms, "It's storming outside, Master! We just had to let them inside!" she shouted, defending both of the small children.

The prince wouldn't stop yelling about betrayal and his eyes never calmed.

"Stop!" shouted the traveling duelists.

All the yelling suddenly stopped.

The prince turned over to the traveling duelists and glared angrily, "How dare you tell me, a king, what to do?" he yelled, stomping down stairs towards them defiantly.

The one with blue hair held up his hand, "We have but one favor to ask you," he said quite calmly.

"No! I shall not let you stay in my house!" the prince shouted, leering down at them.

The brunette smirked, "Very well then…" he said as they both bowed their heads. When they raised them back up, both of their eyes were different. The brunette's yellow, and the blue-haired ones red.

The prince took an alarmed step back, "Y-You're-!"

The both smirked.

"We have seen the coldness in your heart!" shouted the brunette.

The prince fell to his knees, "No! Please! Forgive me!" he shouted pleadingly.

The blunette smirked, "We offer no forgiveness to people with no love in their hearts," he said lowly.

"No! Please!" he shouted, bowing in front of them now.

"Your most prized card shall now become your soul!" bellowed the brunette, thrusting a hand forwards at the prince.

"And until you learn how to love and care for people, and a person loves and cares for you back, you will be cursed to turn into that card every night," said the blue haired duelist.

"All of your servants shall be dubbed with this curse as well!" added the brunette, "And it's all your fault!"

The prince started shaking violently, his hands morphing into claws, and his whole body slowly followed. He jerked around and he screamed as wings erupted from his back.

The servants in his castle transformed at that moment, all turning into their most prized card. The sound of roaring bounced off of the walls, and the sound of great wings flapping against the air was present. But, the prince's roar, sad and miserable, was the loudest of them all, filling the night sky.

The two duelists turned and walked away, out into the stormy night, knowing that their job was done.

* * *

Many years later…

The sun rose slowly over the beautiful village of Domino. People started to awake and move on with their daily, normal, repetitive, and fairly boring lives. The door of a singly, quaint, small cottage opened slowly, and a girl with black hair and crazy, extremely large glasses peeked her head out and stared at the bustling village. She sighed gently and stepped out of the door her light blue and yellow dress hanging down gently, a basket in hand.

She walked slowly towards the hustle and bustle of her village, and made her way through all of the crowds. People turned and stared as she walked by, and whispered to each other though she took no notice.

"She's so odd…" whispered one woman to another.

"Look at those glasses," muttered a teen to another, and they both laughed.

"She's so pretty, but… so not normal," said one to another.

The whispering kept going on as the girl weaved her way through the people.

She stopped at the bakery and looked at the bread she could grab curiously, "Hmmm…" she murmured.

"Carly! Hello!" the baker shouted from behind the window at the girl who was looking at the bread.

Carly looked up, a bit alarmed, and her glasses tilted sideways. She fixed them and smiled at the baker, "Good morning!" she chimed happily.

"So, what are you going to do today?" he asked, not seeming too interested.

"Oh, I'm just going to the card shop to—," she began, but was cut off.

"Ah, come on son! You should know how to kneed bread correctly!" shouted the baker, exasperated.

The young woman just shrugged and placed the money on the windowsill counter and grabbed a baguette before moving on her way. She looked around at all of the people around her, all people who she knew, but rarely ever talked to.

"Good morning Carly!" shouted a preppy blonde who she wasn't fond of.

She gave a slight wave and smile before moving on quickly. She could hear that girl and her friends laughing at her, but she paid no heed to it. She did get a bit red in the face, though.

As she arrived to the small card shop, she opened the door and heard the bell tingle a bit before walking into the basically empty store.

"Ah! Carly! Good day to you!" said the store keeper, walking over to his best customer.

"And to you," she said politely, bowing slightly. Her glasses started to fall off the bridge of her nose and she let out a loud sound and reached forward to grab them, but ended up on the floor, but with the glasses safely in hand.

The store keeper laughed and helped the clumsy girly up and put her glasses on for her, "So, how may I help you, Carly?" he asked, going over to a large wall full of many, many dueling cards.

Carly stared at all of them, pondering for a moment, "Well… I've been looking at that one for a while!" she shouted, pointing at a card on the second row from the top, a giant smile on her face.

"I see, I see," he said and grabbed the ladder, grabbing the card and handing it to Carly, "Well then, I'll let you have it!"

Carly's eyes widened, though most couldn't see it, "N-No! I-I—!" she stuttered.

"I insist," he said kindly, putting the card in her hand.

"W-Well… th-thank y-y-y-y-you!" she shouted, blushing slightly as she exited the store.

She made her way through the crowds again, looking at her new card excitedly. People were still whispering all around her, but she was amazingly oblivious.

As she neared home, someone suddenly grabbed her new card from her hand, someone that was behind her.

She whipped around, her hair flying everywhere as she glared at the person behind her, "H-Hey! Th-That's m-my card!" she shouted, pressing her lips together as her face went red.

Standing behind her was the tall, handsome, and full of himself, Divine. He smirked at the card and threw it behind him, much to Carly protests, and a young boy caught it.

"D-D-D-Divine! Give me my card back!" she shouted, running at the small boy.

Divine caught her in his arm and turned her so they were basically chest to chest… well almost anyways, "Oh Carly, you should know that people in the village don't even play with those worthless things!" he shouted and laughed haughtily, grabbing Carly's glasses and pulling them off showing her pretty blue eyes. He turned them and held Carly in a dip, smirking down at her, "And, anyways, you have better things to do," he muttered and leaned forwards to kiss her.

Carly held her hand up, making Divine kiss her hand rather than her lips, "U-Uhm," she stuttered, blushing furiously. She pulled away and turned towards the boy, "R-Rally! G-Give m-me my c-c-c-c-card!" she shouted, her face beat red.

The small boy frowned and handed the card over, "Fine… here…" he muttered, handing the card back to her.

Carly sighed and started walking towards her home again, but Divine cut her off, "Come now, Carly! Let's go take a stroll around the town!" he yelled out, grabbing Carly's hand.

Carly scowled and pulled her hand away, "I-I've already been around town, D-Divine!" she said stubbornly, "A-and I need to get home to my f-father!" she said and then ran towards her cottage, getting away successfully this time.

Divine scowled, "You may have gotten away this time, but you won't the next," he muttered darkly before turning and storming away, Rally following, stumbling quite a bit.

"I-It's okay Divine! You'll g-get her next time!" Rally shouted as he followed as best as he could.

* * *

"Wait!" shouted a boy in the class, standing up sharply.

Rua sighed impatiently, "Yes?"

"Who's in this story?" the boy demanded.

The green-haired boy sighed again, "All of my friends, okay? Anyways—"

His twin stood as well, "Rua!"

Rua sighed, frustrated, "What, Ruka?"

"May I tell the next part of the story?" his twin asked shyly.

Rua blinked, "Okay!" he shouted, smiling brightly.

Ruka smiled as well and joined her brother in the middle of the classroom, "So…"

* * *

A/N: Eh… sorry I had to do this! I've been wanting to write a chapter story for 5Ds and this came to my head randomly! So… how was it? I'm trying to keep it in character…

As you can probably tell I'm following the story of Beauty and the Beast almost perfectly, it will veer off track at some point though, and then back on, most likely.

Here's the list of who's who in this, in case anyone wanted to know though it should be kind of obvious:

Belle – Carly Nagisa

The Beast – Jack Atlas

Lumiere – Yusei Fudo

Cogsworth – Kiryu Kyosuke

Babette – Aki Izayoi

Mrs. Potts – Ruka

Chip – Rua

Madame Grande Bouche – Misty Lola

Gaston – Divine

Silly Girl – Mikage

Lefou – Rally

Random woman – Mikage

Traveling duelist #1 – Judai Yuki

Traveling duelist #2 – Johan Anderson

I hope that this story is good! Tell me if I should continue! And, about Judai and Johan being in there, I needed people to be the traveling duelists and my best friend wanted them to be part of this somehow!

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, nor do I own the idea of Beauty and the Beast. I am in no way making profit off of this story, either!

Review!


End file.
